It's The Pants
by ozxiii
Summary: "It's not so much that everyone wants to get INTO his pants, but that Yoh WANTS his pants." HaoxYoh, twincest, Oneshot. Dedicated to the most awesome pair of pants in the world, Hao's pants. Please Read and Review? Rated to be safe.


**A/N: These oneshots are really fun to write. I should go back to my main story….**

**Anyway, this story is solely dedicated to Hao's pants. I mean, I love those pants! Who doesn't? Well if you don't I don't think this story's for you. That aside, this was a fun little idea that came to my head… I'm surprised that I, myself, have not found any drabbles or fanfiction about Hao's pants so I came up with my own. **

**Eh, it was just an idea….**

**Oh, and I seem to be a little out of it today… so I'm sorry that the story doesn't flow like I want it too. My usual writing's better, it's just that I can't be bothered to rewrite this… not when my head's all jumbled up like it is. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King, they wouldn't be Hao's pants, they'd be mine.**

**Warning: swearing, shounen-ai, twincest, HaoxYoh… you know, the usual. But this time, it comes pretty close to a lemon… I still can't write those though, so don't get your hopes up.**

**

* * *

**

It's The Pants.

It wasn't so much that he was drop dead gorgeous. Okay, maybe it was, but his perfectly sculpted muscles, slender yet lean body and beautiful face were not the only reasons as to why everyone wanted to fuck with him.

It was the pants.

Hao could be considered as God's gift to the world. Not just to women because he had the same effect on men, whether they were gay, bisexual or straight. Straight women found him unbelievably sexy, lesbians wondered if he had been born to turn them all straight... They simply had no escape from his charm. Men envied him greatly. Gays obviously fell in love at first sight, and those who were straight swore that he was a girl... Hao was just _that_ good.

So it came as a great surprise when Hao met someone who was actually immune to... To... His dark onyx eyes, the luscious Long hair, the toned body... In other words, immune to his charm.

It was... Not possible. It was just not possible.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Yoh Asakura, nice t'a meet'cha!" greeted the boy. It all started out normal enough, but then...

Where was the glaze of lust in his eyes? Why wasn't he drooling over his body, or fantasizing about screw him?

Nowhere to be found. And because he looked -no, he was -exactly the same.

Hao stared blankly at Yoh, and then glanced at his adoptive father.

"You wanted to meet your real family, right?" the man asked him. Hao only nodded in response. The moment that Hao had found out he was adopted, his life shattered. The image of the perfect, hot… sexy… athletic, ace student that was Hao shattered. He had a break down, and it was exactly like his "mother and father" feared. Hao could only take so much stress before he cracked, and the news seemed to do just that.

But then, there was this little ray of hope that entered his life… Hao's real family was alive! The boy searched tirelessly for his real family. He was filled with hope that if he found them, then his life would be returned to him. He would be perfect again… not that anyone would notice. He kept up a nice façade, and everyone around him (save for his foster family) thought he was still unbeatable… still unbroken.

When Hao _did_ finally meet his real family, they told him why he had been given up for adoption. They told him that they would gladly take him back as one of their own now and Hao accepted the generous offer. He thanked his foster mother and father, telling them that he would still visit them, and that they were still his family, regardless of anything that was about to happen.

Oh, and then his "real" family told Hao something shocking.

"We forgot to mention… you have a twin brother."

_What?_

So here he was, meeting his twin brother for the first time in his life. He didn't know whether to be overjoyed… or what. On one hand, he had grown up as an only child, and he admits that it was a lonely childhood. So learning that he had a younger brother - a younger _twin_ brother - filled that empty void of loneliness.

On the other hand, Hao fell in love for the first time in his life.

Too bad Yoh was immune.

* * *

See, the only visible difference between the twins was the length of their hair and the way they dressed. Other than that, they were the same, which would explain why Yoh wasn't drooling over Hao. Besides, wasn't falling for your twin brother a little… narcissistic? Hao didn't think so. The way he thought about it was that he was perfection, and he should not settle for less than what he was. So he would settle for Yoh.

What Yoh thought though, was quite different. He didn't mind Hao's flirting or the excessive staring on Hao's part. In fact, he didn't care! Yoh liked to live out his days as they came. He was more of a "deal with it when it comes" kind of person and it suited him perfectly. Whereas his brother obsessed about him (in that lustful way), Yoh didn't really care (well, he did, but _not_ "in that lustful way").

What Yoh _did_ care about was that amazing pair of pants that Hao owned.

When people first met Hao, they usually noticed how unbelievably attracted they were to him. When Yoh first met how, he noticed how unbelievably attracted he was to Hao's pants.

And how could anyone not be? Usually, after noticing their attraction to Hao, people would mentally note that the boy wore the most awesome pair of pants in the world. They were covers over the black jeans that Hao wore. The red fabric was baggy and straps of yellow stars hung from them and the glint of the shiny, Silver Star belt topped it all off. They were indeed, awesome pants.

However, unlike most people, Yoh wasn't wondering how to get into Hao's pants (he figured it was a similar experience to getting into his own pants, since they were, after all, identical twins), he was wonder how to _get _his pants.

* * *

They two shared a room to be better acquainted, a suggestion made by their parents. It worked well, too. Hao loved that he could spend time with his brother (who had grown to adore quite quickly) and Yoh didn't mind sharing his stuff. Hao was a little more protective of his belongings though… and that seemed to pose a problem for Yoh.

'_I mean, it's just a pair of pants… Hao wouldn't mind if I took - no, borrowed -them for a little bit, right?_'

The twins were more similar than they thought; Hao got obsessed with people (like Yoh!), and Yoh got obsessed with inanimate objects (Funga Fu Fu anyone? Oh and newly added to the list: Hao's pants).

Now, there was only one problem with Yoh taking - borrowing - Hao's pants for "a little bit."

Hao was wearing them.

The unsuspecting Hao lay on his bed, iPod plugged in and sound asleep. It was just one of those afternoon that people wanted to take to relax, and Hao was doing just that. But Yoh was proving to be quite the deviant from the norm. He was taking that particular afternoon to plot on how to get Hao's pants.

The thought of simply asking Hao just never crossed the boy's mind.

Yoh stood from his seat in the room. He walked from his desk to Hao's bed, where Hao was and stared at Hao, wondering if Hao would wake up if he took Hao's pants off.

'_Probably not if I'm quiet about it,_' Yoh mused. Slowly, the plan formed in his head and he smiled. He would slip Hao's pants off and then borrow them for no more than an hour. After which, he would return them to Hao before he woke up and Hao would never suspect a thing.

Yoh stood and positioned himself over Hao. To those who didn't know what was going on, they would simply see Yoh straddling Hao and think… very wrong things… but Yoh seemed to be oblivious to that. He was oblivious to a lot of things.

Yoh unbuckled the belt as quietly as he could as to not disturb Hao. Once he was done, he tugged lightly at the pants, pulling them lower down… but they wouldn't go past Hao's crotch. Now why was that? And for once, the baggy pants looked a little tight on Hao.

* * *

He didn't know it, but how could he? He was off in wet-dreamland where Yoh was starring in his dreams and the images in his head made the bulge in his pants grow tighter and tighter. If only he would wake up at that moment, and see what was really going on around him, the bulge would become fully erect.

No, it would take a little more than the tugging he felt on his pants to wake him, like -

Yoh pulled harder, the pants slipped down to Hao's thigh.

-His dick suddenly being exposed to the cold air of the room.

Well no, not exactly. Hao hadn't gone commando, the fabric of his boxers were just thin. Still, he could feel the sudden change in temperature_ down there_ and gasped at the sudden release of tension. His eyes shot open, his wet dream interrupted by… the sight of Yoh straddling him.

'_Wait a minute, did I _really _wake up, or am I still dreaming?_' Hao asked in his mind. His face scrunched up into a confused and slightly concerned expression, but you could see a hint of "I-am-actually-quite-enjoying-this-situation" on his face at the same time.

"I- Um.. Ah, I can explain!" Yoh exclaimed. His face went bright red, but for all the wrong reasons.

He wasn't embarrassed because he was straddling his brother (or because f what this situation was being mistaken for) but because he had been caught in the act of trying to steal his brother's pants.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hao asked, a little miffed, but amused at the same time. Yoh didn't move, simply stuttering and trying desperately to explain himself.

"I- Wanted… to um.. Ah-"

In Hao's mind, it was finally confirmed that no one could really resist him. That thing about Yoh being immune was just a joke; Yoh really did lust after him after all...

"I wanted to borrow your pants."

… or not.

The amused look disappeared from his face and now Hao just looked annoyed.

"What?"

"er… I really like your pants," Yoh explained. He reached up to scratch the back of his head. And Hao's eyes widened.

"Well, ah… do you mind?" Hao asked, glancing away from his brother. It was his turn to be embarrassed.

"What? Oh-!" Yoh said, _finally _grasping the situation. The boy was just so slow.

Yoh quickly scrambled to get off his brother as an awkward air settled between the two.

"I'm sorry!" Yoh exclaimed, and Hao shook his head, standing up and pulling his pants back on, but having a little trouble. The bulge was still there.

Yoh covered his eyes with his hands, but couldn't help himself and peeked through his fingers. He watched as his brother tried to get the pants back on, but to no avail.

And _then it finally hit him_ that his brother was fucking sexy.

The boy had delayed reactions and responses to everything.

"Ah… um, Hao?" Yoh asked nervously. Hao had finally managed to get his pants back on, though his _problem_ was still apparent. He would deal with that in the bathroom as soon as he got the chance to.

"Yeah?" Hao replied.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know, " he said, making his way to the door. He never had this problem before. If he really needed it, he could simply walk into a room and take his pick, female or male, whichever he liked. He never had to deal with this himself.

"C-can I do anythi-anything to help?" Yoh asked quietly. He silently hoped that his brother would say something so that he could be rid of this debt and -he would never admit his- he felt a tightness around his groin as well.

Hao froze and slowly turned to face his brother.

"Do you know what you're asking me?"

"Yes," came the quiet whisper.

Yoh dropped his hands from his face and stared up, face red and looking adorable to Hao.

Hao looked down, a steady gaze at his brother; he was slightly embarrassed but the smirk that was forming on his face make him look really seductive to Yoh.

No words were spoken between them. Hao simply launched himself at Yoh, pouncing on him and positioning himself on top of Yoh.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, Yoh deepening it when he opened his mouth to Hao and tilted his head. Their tongues met too, clashing against each other as they tasted the sweet essence of each other. Hands roamed over each other's body, touching sensitive spots, and places that no one else had touched before.

Shirts flew across the room and so did Yoh's pants - Hao's pants were taken off with great care and placed carefully on the floor - there was nothing between their bodies now as they pressed against each other, pulling the other closer. What were once bulges in their pants because fully barred erections that brushed against the other as they moved. The two moaned in pleasure as they felt their hardness rub against each other again and again…

* * *

Breathless and tired, the two collapsed on Hao's bed. They were wrapped in each other's arms and they shared each other's warmth. Yoh snuggled up to Hao's chest, enjoying the embrace and Hao lazily traced his finger over Yoh's back, making strange shapes, and Yoh shiver at the same time.

"Well then." Hao started when he regained his breath. "I forgive you now."

Yoh giggled and tilted his head up to kiss Hao behind his ears. "Thanks…"

The two simply enjoyed the moment that they were sharing, and their eyelids grew heavy. Before they drifted off to sleep though, Yoh sighed and asked his brother something that had been on his mind the whole day.

"Hao, can I borrow your pants?"

* * *

**A/N: well then, there we are. I really have to stop it with these oneshots, as fun as they are to write sometimes. I'm really falling behind on my homework and also with my main story… so yeah. But i'm starting to get better with these... uh, scenes. I think that may be a good thing. :)**

**Err, and updates from now on are probably me fixing any mistakes, stuff like that... or if i feel like it, replying to reviews!  
**

**Anyway, please review, okay! I want to know what you guys thought of that! :) **


End file.
